An Awakening of Three Houses
by Armedlord 2.0
Summary: Sacrificing himself to free the world of Grima, Robin now faces a totally new place with vastly different problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, right, possible disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the insane thoughts in my head. If you're willing to read, then sit back and cringe at my biohazard of a technically first fanfic.**

* * *

"May we meet again, in a better life..."

Watching the faces Chrom and his fellow Shepards in sorrow and tears starting to form in their eyes, did Robin give a small, yet sad smile and closed his eyes as his body started to slowly fade away from the bottom of his feet.

_'I'm sorry my friends, for breaking my promise of everyone returning alive._ Robin thought. _But the fact that if my death prevents the future generations of our friends and family from fearing Grima and the Risen ever again, then I couldn't very well say no to that._

Despite the fact he knew he was vanishing into who knows what, he knew that death wasn't the end. If the Fell Dragon kept coming back to life, let alone the fact that he was supposed to be the reborn avatar of said creature, then wouldn't there be the possibility of reincarnation for anyone else? Perhaps he will not have the memories of course, but the chance to begin as a mere babe under a loving mother and father, growing up and perhaps meeting a reborn Chrom and having childish adventures with him and the others in a land of peace felt like the greatest reward that he could ever think of.

His last thoughts before entering oblivion were of regret to live just a bit longer to watch Chrom rule with a kind and fair hand, to see little Lucina grow up differently from the one that came from a desperate, but now no longer possible future and finally of the Shepards, who through thick and thin became a precious family to him.

* * *

The sound of wind swaying tree branches touching his ears. The smell of grass through his nose. The feel of the earth beneath his body. The feel of a person staring at him. The sounds of a woman breathing. Confusion began to set in as thoughts, emotions and feelings rush in Robin as a massive wave threatening to crush him.

He was still alive? Did he improperly killed Grima? Where was..?

_I..._he thought sluggishly. _Need..to...open...eyes..._

It took far more effort than it rightfully should have, but his eyes slowly opened a tad and quickly closed from catching a glimpse of the sun shining overhead. Taking a moment to compose himself, he turned his face to his left to avoid blinding himself again and tried once more.

Although his vision was blurred, the form of a person staring back at him was clear. Blinking in effort to get more details, he could only blame the sun for temporary color blindness as his mouth moved on his own as the details gave him the rough image of a young teenager with the name of-

"...Lu-Lucina...?"

The person shook her head and his mind soon corrected the details. Her hair was shorter and more of a dark green than the blue hair he was familiar with. While the eyes were of the same shade, the brand of the royal family of Ylisse was not there. Finally, while he would never mention it to Lucina, but the woman in front of him was slightly more...voluptuous in the upper regions than she could have ever hope to be.

"I do not know who Lucina is, but I am not her." The woman said in a near monotone voice. What caused the change in pitch, he wasn't sure. "I am Byleth, a Mercenary. Are you alright?"

"I," he began to speak, but coughed several times as if trying to moisten his throat. Something was placed past his lips and felt cool water touch his tongue, causing him to greedily drink deep without any thought.

"Thank you," He said as soon as the water ran out, "I am called Robin. I'm just a bit lost here and I am uncertain, but any chance if you know of Ylisse?"

Any hope Robin could have had was soon dashed as Byleth once again shook her head negatively.

"I know not of this Ylisse and I am fairly new to these parts myself," Byleth stated. "What I do know is that we are near a village called Remire in the continent of Fódlan."

While he may have heard the names of a lot of places, he certainly never even heard of Fódlan before. As if sensing his incoming shock, Byleth began to roll him on his stomach as if intending to begin the procedures of the fireman's carry.

"Wha-? hey!"

"Not only you are lost, but you are also apparently weakened by something." She said factly. "Much of you is currently unknown and I feel it would do me no good to leave you alone here. Taking you to Remire Village where I, my father and my company is temporary residing in could benefit the both of us."

For all of his intelligence, his ability to develop tactics that saved his friends countless times, Robin couldn't even give a witty counter as he was carried like a sack of potatoes and had to politely close his eyes to avoid staring at Byleth's nicely toned buttocks for several minutes.

The only thing he could even think about was a simple question.

"Why?"

At that, he could feel she shrug in response to his inquiry.

"I do not know why," She stated with a hint of wonder, "But I feel something with you that I'm not sure I can understand."

* * *

**  
End of chapter one**

Oh boy, I dread thinking up the next chapter or so...Robin talking with Jeralt and (maybe?) combat. Here, have have a short omake.

* * *

**Omake**

The person shook her head and his mind soon corrected the details. Her hair was shorter and more of a dark green than the blue hair he was familiar with. While the eyes were of the same shade, the brand of the royal family of Ylisse was not there. Finally, while he would never mention it to Lucina, but the woman in front of him was slightly more...voluptuous in the upper regions than she could have ever hope to be.

His mind was still waking up so his thoughts left his mouth immediately.

"Did I just not only go back in time, but also some other world where Chrom has been genderswapped?"

Byleth apparently did not take that comment well as Robin saw how she reared back her arm and slugged him in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin wasn't quite sure of when he had passed out as the last image he was aware of was still the lingering and taunting scene of a feminine butt swaying to and fro, to staring at an unfamiliar ceiling and covered in sheets.

_To think that I am just like every other male out there._ Robin sarcastically thought to himself. _I wonder what the others faces would look like if I told them how..._

His thoughts veered off course from the self denial he attempted to do to himself as his recollection flooded in once again. Grima. His tense decision to kill him. Naga's words echoing of bonds. His short and rather embarrassing conversation with...Byleth was it?

As if to get his mind sorted and in working order, Robin rubbed his eyes with the back of his right hand, only to stare at it. His completely unmarked hand.

_Please don't be some mad fever dream._ He thought as he slowly sat up from the cot he was laying in. _I truthfully fought against Grima and lived._

It started off with a choked sob and soon grew into a low sounding laughter with tears in his eyes as it all set in.

Grima is dead for real, but only Naga knows where he was sent to in order to survive. He didn't know if he was flung off to an unknown Continent or to an alternate world like the Future Lucina was from, but he knew one thing.

_I'm alive and can find my way home._ Robin thought with hope. _Even if it takes me all my life I...huh?_

Wiping away the tears, he lifted both hands to his face for further scrutiny.

_Were my hands usually this different looking?_

What he saw was a pair of hands that, while it relatively looks full of vigor, it was without the years of scars and calluses that denoted the trials and efforts he had gone through with Chrom and the Shepards. Furthermore, they were much smaller then he remembered.

Taking a hurried look at his surroundings, he idly noted that the woman, Byleth, was asleep in a bed to his right, a door in front, before noticing the mirror to his left and tried to get out of the cot.

Key word being 'tried' as his legs were still covered in a sheet and his sudden scramble caused it to become entangled, limiting his movement and caused him to roll off the cot and basically faceplant him to the floor.

_Well, this is inconvenient._ He mentally sighed as he crawled towards the mirror, barely caring to untangle himself properly. _But this inconvenience is less important than what could have happened to me._

While it took several seconds as he propped himself up felt more like years as he stared at his reflection.

"By the gods," He breathed out, "How is this possible?"

Staring back was a face and body he had known for what felt like ages ago. Snow white hair set in a boyish cut. A face smooth as a babe's bottom and free of hair nor scars alike. His body, while still considered short at barely five feet and three inches from last he remembered, was now trying to push through four ten.

It was the body of when he had first met Chrom.

While Robin had seen and experienced many things through the years that gave him great maturity...the next few words were not one of them.

"Ah, nooooo~" He groaned in dismay, "I was trying to grow that damn goatee for years! It's going to be a pain in the arse to regrow it again!"

(A small fact that back when baby Lucina was born, Robin thought that a beard looked both wise and dignified enough to make him look like a mature adult, but no matter what he tried, all he could manage was something akin to a scruffy homeless person. He once tried a shifty hair growing potion on his face that caused quite the havoc as the Shepards attacked it, thinking that some new Risen was controlling him. In the end, after Lucina cried in fear looking at his face, was he forced to shave it off and later take lessons on hair care from Basilio on how to make a proper beard.)

Shaking his head to stop his reminiscing, did is take stock of his situation again. He's lost who knows where. Remire Village, he supposed he was in, but that still meant nothing to him. He's back to his teenager days (and boy is he lamenting about experiencing his late puberty and his missing goatee once more!) and so far the only person he could even considering knowing as a mild acquaintance was Byleth, a woman who only helped him because she felt something in him. Could she possibly sense him as the 'supposed to be Avatar of the Fell Dragon' before freeing himself from that fate? Could she be an Avatar of a dragon herself? So many possibilities and no way of knowing.

A midday breeze brush pass him, making him realize that he was actually wearing something akin to a large shirt and nothing more. Blushing at that fact, he scurried back to the cot in search of his clothing where, while being partially covered by the sheet he carelessly tossed, was neatly cleaned and folded in a proper manner. While it was, of course, a bit big to wear, it didn't take much to fold the trousers and the sleeves to fit. The coat however, was long enough to touch his now roomy boots, of which he couldn't do a thing about.

Feeling much more dignified in his clothes, he walked over to the sleeping Byleth, hovering over her and trying to debate on waking up her up or just waiting beside her, pretty much missing hearing a door opening and closing.

He couldn't quite dismiss a naked blade being drawn, instantly touching his shoulder, the pressure of promised death surrounding him and a tone of cold deathly steel that followed.

"Whatever you think you are doing," a deep angry male voice that rang of experience sang out, "Then there better be a good reason to look like some depraved stalker watching my daughter."

Slowly raising both his hands up both in surrender and to prove that he had no weapons nor intention to harm anyone, did Robin respond in the most calm matter he could speak without revealing that he almost shat himself in fear.

"I assure you good sir," He began, highly aware that the wrong words could instantly cause him to become even much shorter than before. "That I have no intentions on your daughter in any capability."

The blade felt closer to his neck now and the tone even colder if that was possible.

"Are you implying that my daughter is undesirable?"

Sweat dripped down Robin's face as he tried to get out of this situation.

"I meant no disrespect to you or her, as while she is a very lovely looking lady-"

He could now feel the blade cutting the tiny hairs on his skin, causing his words to speed up double time.

"-But I am far more interesting in thanking her for saving me and trying to find a way back home."

A a pregnant pause filled the air as if the man was considering his next course of action before the blade move a fraction away from his skin.

"Turn around. Slowly."

Following his orders, Robin turned to see a brown haired man with hard eyes and a fine beard attached to his face staring inches away from his own.

"I want you to swear..." The man began with determined tones, eyes threatening him with a violent death, "That you mean no harm to my daughter and to speak the truth and nothing but the truth to whoever you swear by."

_By Naga._ Robin thought. _Is this what Virion faces whenever he bit off more than he could chew? If so, then he has to be the most fearless person I have ever met._

"I swear by Naga," He started, only to pause to swallow saliva to wet his throat as he stared back in equal determination, "That I, Robin, will mean no harm to your daughter, Byleth, the one who perhaps saved me from a possible death, as kindness must be met with kindness. I also swear to Naga that I will speak the truth and nothing but the truth."

The stare down felt like hours to him, but he stood firm and focused his experienced mind to express his honesty and goodwill forward. Slowly the man finally nodded, both the pressure of death lessening and the sword being placed back into its sheath. Before he could sigh in relief, a different pressure appeared as the man grabbed him by the shoulders and stared at him once more.

"Now tell me," the man asked in a tone of finality, "Just what depraved thoughts did you have of my daughter?"

_By Naga..._

* * *

**End of Chapter Two  
**  
Ugh, I swear you guys will have no idea how many times my insane mind wanted to make this way wackier. I am quite literately my own worst enemy in writing. Combat should happen next chapter.

Robin probably isn't religious or something, but considering that he's actually met Naga, who is considered as a goddess, he knows she's real so swearing to her (and calling her name in vain) doesn't seem too far fetched.

And yeah, I de-aged him as well. This is an attempt to unpower him physically at least. While mentally he has gone through no less than three wars, now he has to adjust his body from tripping all over the place as his steps and reach is not only different, but so is the lack of injuries that effect how he moves is gone as well. Not only that, but as puberty changes him, he has to re-figure out his moves nearly every day as he regrows into his older form.

And self-celebration: This is the first time (that's not an omake somewhere in some long lost forum) that I actually got a second chapter out even if it's not as good as I would like it to be. Sweet.

...and wacky omake.

* * *

**Omake**

He couldn't quite dismiss a pair of rough hands grabbing him by the shoulders, turning him around to make him face a man with a smiling face staring back at him.

"So tell me," the man talked with an excited tone, "Were you thinking of making my daughter into a woman?"

Robin's mind nearly shut down at such an insane question. Just what kind of question was that?!

Just as he was trying to reorient himself at such a bizarre question, the other man seemed to not notice as he was still talking animatedly.

"So were you going to Doggy Style her? Spooning? Press her against the wall? Rough sex? Bondage? Ana-"

At the rapid-fire questions Robin could only barely give a sputter before the man thought for a second and frowned.

"If you were thinking of a threesome," the man negatively said, "Just know that I'm not into my daughter like that and I am not gay either."

At this, Robin could only explode in shock.

"What in Naga's name is wrong with you?!"

The man just stared at him like he was a dunce before responding as if he was a child.

"This is the first time my daughter had any kind of vested interest in a young man before and I am an old man who wanted to see his daughter birth some grandchildren for me to spoil badly so I can tell her mother in the afterlife that I raised a good child. Can you blame me for acting like this?"

The man hugged Robin once more before continuing on.

"So tell me how many times are you going to satisfy her..."

At this point, Robin could only wonder if a murderous father instead of...whatever the hell he was facing was any better.

* * *

...I am so going to hell for that.


	3. Chapter 3

It took nearly half an hour for Robin to get the man to stop going in metaphorical circles about his daughter, although all it took in the end was to suggest taking the conversation downstairs or outside in effort to not only avoid waking Byleth up from her slumber, but to get the chance to partake something to fill their bellies.

While he may have temporary avoid one set of troubles for now, he soon noticed something a little odd as he walked down the stairs of the apparent tavern that he was recovering in.

As he carefully walked behind Byleth's still as of yet unnamed father towards an empty table, there were rather quite a number of what felt like experienced veterans staring at him. While he was more used to looks that were either admiring or of respect, these looks were more akin like that one time Kellam had ripped out quite the foul air and caused a chain reaction of everyone started blaming someone else for such a deed before staring in shock and wonder when he had appeared out of nowhere and started apologizing for the smell.

"Don't mind them too much," Byleth's father said as he sat down on a stool, apparently far more calmer now that Robin had some distance away from his child. "It's not everyday that my daughter finds a person, carries him like a sack of wheat, strips him to his smallclothes, force feeds him a bit of soup mouth to mouth and spent several hours hovering over like a hawk before succumbing to fatigue barely an hour ago."

There was an awkward silence as a red faced Robin could only gape at the man in shocked silence. The man nodded as a large platter of roasted chicken was placed between them.

"Now, the moment I heard noises from where the both of you were resting, it made me wonder," the man said in an evenly grim tone as he tore off a leg casually, took a large bite and took a swig of ale before speaking once more. "Could the man before me possibly set it up to not only use some dark art to control my daughter, but those of my company and even myself?"

The man then signaled with his other hand to let a man holding a bundle in his arms come forth and begin to unveil the contents in front of Robin.

"Now the first item we found on you, a bronze sword, makes me think you're a well off commoner, a member of the militia...or someone with connections."

The man analyzed the sword with a tap, causing a clear ringing sound as proof of it's well made construction, before continuing on and lifting up a nearly see through like object.

"...But the next sword is quite unique as I have never seen one made of only glass. Fragile and looks more like a piece of art, yet just as sharp as a silver sword."

At this moment, he moved the sword to hit the light, causing the whole thing to shine in blue momentary, before setting it aside to its bronze brethren.

"Now, while these two books seem to be just books, the fact that they seem completely unreadable and filled with a bit of magic is highly suspect."

The books were haphazardly tossed towards Robin, the words faded and yet still clear to Robin's eyes. A nearly untouched 'Thunder' and a heavily used 'Wilderwind'.

"The next item is the last one you have is actually the most damning of all."

With the utmost of care and hesitation, as if the man wanted no chance of damaging the item, placed down a plain looking box.

"This box seems so harmless, but every time I try touching it or feel like opening it to see what's inside, was like having the hand of death stroking my back numerous times."

With all that was said, the man placed his elbows on the table, cupped his upraised hands, set his mouth on them, and leaned forward in a way that looked absolutely sinister to Robin.

"Now, how can I, Jeralt," the man now known as Jeralt said with a tone of confidence, "can get such an unknown man with such dangerous items that anyone could assume to be for assassination or infiltration purposes to speak plainly? Twenty years as a mercenary certainly helps on smelling out a lie..."

Jeralt uncups his hands to wave one of them as if to indicate the room they were in. A room filled with armed men eying the slowly realizing Robin, the wonder gone and was replaced with readiness as the sounds of weapons pulled out of sheaths echoed.

"...but having a platoon of experienced, armed and trusted subordinates that stood with you thick and thin within arms reach works just as much if not more so helps." Jeralt nodded as if that was the case. "We only have my daughter's, if probably altered memory, word to go by that you're harmless, yet everything about you screams that you are not."

Jeralt paused, as if to let the pressure sink into Robin to force him to comply honestly.

"So tell me...WHO are you?"

At this, Robin could only nod respectfully as all the actions before him seem taken with great planning and care. He grabbed what appears to be a mug of cider and took a sip to wet his throat for a lengthy discussion.

"Of course good sir..." Robin said as serious as Jeralt had been. "As your daughter may have told you, I am called Robin and I..."

* * *

The talk was lengthy and detailed...of how he first met Chrom and the Shepards, the two wars he faced and of the third and final one that led to him being in lands unknown to him, with the few words being half truth, ignored or even outright omitted were of his age, his ability and role in combat, some of his comrades in arms and of how he was sent here was of a warp from an enemy mage gone wrong. It simply wouldn't do to explain how he was older than he looked, worked with the alternate future children of his friends and killing a version of himself sent him here to what could be another world, if not another continent vastly far away from home, without being looked at like he was insane after all.

"I see..." Jeralt mused as he took the story in mind, "While in all my years that I've travelled, I have yet to hear of Ylisse or anywhere you've been to. The world is a vast place though, so it's still possible to find it, if unlikely in the near future."

Taking a glance at the box, now realizing it to contain monsters in the form of man, he shivered before looking at the books instead.

"Never in my life have I ever heard of these...Reeking Boxes and the fact of these...tomes...of books that carry disposable spells even when you demonstrated it to me is truly interesting."

At that, Jeralt gave Robin a look that gave his final judgement.

"...Your story, while certainly outlandish, rings of the truth and speaks much of your integrity." Jeralt said, causing the pressure on Robin to lessen to almost zero. "and I must apologize for my forceful manner. I could not fully trust on the account of only one person, even if it was from my own daughter's mouth."

"While it was certainly different with my friends and I," Robin said respectfully as he finished his own piece of chicken, "I can see where you are coming from so I must admit your actions being sound for the good of your men."

"And I can't help but think of you and your friends being highly benevolent or optimistically naive." Jeralt said with humor lacing his voice. "But as it is, there is one more thing we must do."

At this, Robin merely raised an eyebrow as if to say for Jeralt to continue.

"Well knowing my daughter as well as I do," he said sheepishly, "She's likely going to try to keep you nearby to figure whatever sort of feeling she has for you and having a combat mage with more lasting power than normal is fairly tempting..."

"And so you want to hire me to at least keep an eye on me, correct?"

Truth be told, Robin thought it was a good deal as from what he could tell, Jeralt seemed vastly interested in eventually visiting Ylisse for some reason. As far as he could tell was that it was with good intentions, but not much else.

_Still, it's better than going off alone and without directions._ Robin thought. _Two heads is often better than one and all that._

"That," Jeralt nodded in agreement before standing up, "and I wish to see a physical assessment of you myself. Clearly, you know of using magic, but I have yet to see you wield those swords nor seen you in combat. It will be a lot of my mind once I can see how you preform, so grab one of your swords and books and see me outside. My men will see to it that nothing you own will be missing."

With that, Jeralt left the room, leaving a moment Robin to think over his choices before grabbing his bronze sword with the left hand and Wilderwind into a deep pocket and following after.

* * *

Waiting for a moment to allow Jeralt to mount his steed and wield a worn out spear, they went outside Remire Village, towards a clearing free of trees, rocks and people for several yards.

"I don't know about your book," Jeralt said as he gave his horse a nudge to give him a bit of distance away from Robin before facing him. "But it says a lot about you choosing the bronze sword as a lot of kids would have gone for the other weapon for...coolness? Is that what you youngsters use, right?"

"Beats me," Robin said along with a shrug. "I gave up on such things ever since my best friend's daughter called my sword as 'Fluffykins, the Awesome' and never changed her stance in it."

There was a slight awkward pause as Robin blushed at what he revealed while Jeralt merely raised an eyebrow before deciding on sharing with him something just as close by raising up the worn out spear.

"...Pickles the Terrible."

At that moment, the two felt a brotherly bond that would be hard to brake by many trials. The moment soon passed as Jeralt shook his head and lowered the spear to a more combat ready form.

"Enough horsing around kid and listen up," Jeralt said as he began his instructions, "All I want to see is your combat ability so I won't go all out unless necessary alright?"

All he got in response was a simple two handed battle stance.

"Well at least you know a proper stance. Let's begin!"

Nothing happened for the first few seconds before Robin dashed for three steps, before tripping on his own legs, falling face first to the ground and slid the rest of the way to Jeralt.

"...Uh..." Jeralt said as he made his steed back away a few steps, "Are you okay?"

"Just give me a moment to rebuild what little dignity I have left," Robin said through the dirt, "and then forget that ever happened okay?"

As Robin slowly picks himself up, he inwardly berated himself for becoming so eager to move when he still wasn't so sure how his now younger body could respond. His steps were fine...if they were coming from a man with slightly longer legs and restricted from scars of a nasty fire spell that managed to bypass his defenses from hip to the heel of the right side of the body that not even magic nor the passing of time could fully heal.

Robin raised his hand towards his face, flexing the fingers one by one, marveling at the lack of cracking noises due to the stiffness of age.

_Honestly, it's a little scary._ Robin thought as he began rolling various joints to check the full motion of his body. _I'm almost treating my younger body as if it was a toy and not as my own self. I need to treat myself better than that._

During his self-induced checkup, he noted that Jeralt had either respectively allowed him to be more fully ready as a fellow combatent...or decided that the pratfall merely lowered his story as mere boasts and shouldn't be taken seriously or even anywhere in between.

For others, the second choice was a massive insult. Robin, was more into how he could use it to his advantage if that was the case.

Walking towards Jeralt with a far more cautious pace, he shifted his sword to fit his left hand for a one handed grip and dug out Wilderwind with his right.

One step. Two steps. Three steps.

He began to eventually reach close enough for the tip of his sword to touch his opponents spear. Once that happened, did he do a deliberate and fully controlled thrust in order to test the defensive capabilities.

Clang!

"Good form!" He heard him say as his sword was easily deflected. "But you should have been a little closer and work on that arm strength to make it a good thrust."

Ching!

"If you want a better block, then your foot needs to be in a little more and use both hands."

Swoosh!

"Try and be a bit faster when you twist..."

_He's teaching and yet still has time to watch my right hand._ Robin reasoned out. _He might be underestimating me a little bit, but he's no fool._

Shallowly tabbing his sword into the ground, Robin began to deliberately focus his will into the tome.

_I still have to try at least!_

With experienced practice, Jeralt crossed his arms in an x guard formation up to his face, exposing only his squinting eyes in preparation against the wind.

"Predictible!"

Kicking against the flat of his blade upwards, Robin sent bits of dirt into the air and casts his spell to burst them into a fine dust spray directly into Jeralt's eyes, causing him to close his eyes for a second or two.

_Now's the best chance I have!_

Taking a stealthy step to the side, he tensed up and leaped at Jeralt.

For Jeralt though, it was an interesting experience for sure. Once he got the dust out of his eyes, he saw Robin coming at him fast with a flying haymaker.

He didn't have time to blink as Robin swung once he was within arms reach. He definitely didn't blink when it missed by half a foot and certainly didn't blink at Robin's shocked face and totally did not bother to hide a smirk seconds after Robin started cursing.

"Well that certainly would have hurt...if you took a second more that is."

He totally didn't laugh as Robin kept cursing.

* * *

It was nighttime by the time the two were finished with their test and re-entered Remire Village.

"While you certain couldn't hit the side of a barn with your sword at times," Jeralt teased at Robin, "You certainly are creative and have a good aim with your spells, but unless your aim is to kill them with laughter, then no fist fights from you for a long while."

At this, Robin could only discontentedly grumble at him.

"Now now, Just calm down shortstack," Jeralt said, "You have all the time to practice under my group, so don't to too much of a downer. Technically, we were supposed to have left this place today to look for work someplace else, but you basically happened. So why don't you take a moment to refreshen yourself and take a rest while I check up on my daughter and we will be on the way to the Kingdom at dawn."

With that, Jeralt left the obviously not pouting Robin on a bench as he entered the building. For Robin, he quickly spotted a nearby open water barrel, dunked his head in and screamed his frustrations out for a few seconds, causing the water to flow out. He knew he couldn't blame it, but his battle instincts were far more tuned for a body he didn't possess currently.

_On the other hand..._ Robin thought of the good side. _I could have very well died if I was just alone and encountered bandits. Not only that, but I have a healthy body compared to before and have companions to aid me with training as I try to find a way back home. Even better, I might even reach past five foot, four inches!_

As he was uplifted by those thoughts alone, he was soon brought down to earth by a loud cry.

"We require Aid! Bandits have attacked!"

Turning around, Robin spotted three teens in fine, if ruffled, outfits fit for nobility with brightly colored cloths of red, blue and yellow respectfully to tell them apart. Their eyes met and thus, history was born.

* * *

**End chapter three.**

...I now have a better appreciation of some people here who make far more (better) content than I do. Even more so when they have an actual plan to it. Also ate my words and gave something short that looks like combat...kinda. You can't say I didn't try at least. I did had a omake, but quite frankly, having just Jeralt as the one with the perverted parts seem mean so that's out the window.

As for the readers here (since I post this on Spacebattles first) I like to say, wow. Even if I post this for my own reasons, it's interesting to see just how many follow or even favorite this and that was with just a little under three thousand words of content minus the omakes and author notes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me, young lad!" The one in blue called out to him. "Warn your elders of an incoming attack and barricade yourselves in. This is no time for a child like you to be outside!"

Had there been time for it nor knowing that he'll be growing soon enough, Robin would have toasted the man with his words alone.

"I'm 16," Robin allowed before getting into business with rapid-fire words. "And I am somewhat recently part of a mercenary corp. What are their numbers? Notable weapons? Formations? A clear leader?"

The trio before him paused to stare at him, no doubt staring at someone to be so short at his age. He sighed before catching sight of several of the men that was there during his interrogation.

"Hey!" He called out and pointed to the men, "It appears we're going to be under attack soon by bandits! You, go and get Jeralt. You and you, go scout out the area together for any incoming attacks. The rest will gather the others to fortify or build barriers and guard the perimeter of the village to prevent infiltration and any possible sneak attacks. I'll try and get some info about the incoming bandit attacks from these three. Move it, double time!"

Without waiting for a reply, Robin turned back towards the three to grill them some more.

"Now hurry it up! The more information, the better to reduce casualties and save lives."

The teen in yellow was the first to recover his wits as he glanced at the men Robin so easily ordered around as they rushed to obey.

"There were at least a hundred attacking us before we got separated from our group," the teen said with respect, "An even amount of swords and axes and maybe a bow here or there."

"Bronze? Iron? Steel?"

"Definitely a lot of iron and not much else."

"And any leader?"

"Big, ugly, smelly, lots of scars, missing teeth and apparently has a rage-on in several ways for Edelgard as he chased the three of us."

Robin mentally noted who Edelgard apparently was from the angry luminescent blush directed at the yellow clad teen before going back to business.

"Any signs of actual mages or even anyone who could cast spells?"

"None as far as I can tell."

"Any chance of allies coming to our aid?"

At this, the now named Edelgard stepped forward.

"The Knights of Serios were initially with our group to guide us in our first mission," she stated curtly, "but due to chasing after a smaller group of bandits, they were away when we were attacked. Before our separation, Dorothea managed to fire a thunder spell into the air, so they should be alerted to our situation by now."

_A small group of men, who no doubt is part of the group that attacked them..._ Robin realized quickly. _...to lead the protectors away, while the main force become like wolves upon sheep. This can't be any ordinary bandit group. They must have a strategist or someone pulling their strings._

The former indicated the bandits as veterans while the latter reeked of the Politics of Nobility...neither being a favorable thing in his eyes. One being unable to get rid of easily while the other is a smiling dastard wielding a hidden poisoned dagger to wait for the best time to strike.

While it's possible of just bad luck with bandits, it's also possible for the three in front of him or even for whoever else was in their group to be the actual target of an assassination attempt.

He shook his head to refocus his thoughts. _Fight off the bandits first, then worry about the possible aftermath later._

"While I have more questions," Robin said commandingly as he glanced at the weaponry the three have, "but we may not have enough time for it. I am called Robin, just give me your names for now."

At this, the trio scrambled to get their names out first.

"Edelgard von Hresvelg." Said Edelgard.

"Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd." Said the one in blue.

"Claude von Riegan." Said yellow lastly.

Nodding as he registered the names in his mind, he quickly spotted Jeralt approaching with the stoic Byleth in tow, arms cradling both his glass sword and Thunder tome. He quickly gave a concise and accurate description of everything he learned, of which Jeralt only whistled at.

"Not even half a day being on the job and not only you took over command of my troops," Jeralt said, not noticing the trio gaping in realization of how new he was to being a mercenary, "But you have them in a frenzy to get your orders done and the only times that happens is when my daughter is leading the charge or when she starts devouring apples, nuts and cheese like no one else can."

Robin and the teens winced as Byleth mercilessly shoved the pommel of the glass sword into Jeralt's gut for sharing such a private thing. The man only gave a grunt in response as one of the scouts Robin sent out ran towards them.

"Bandit's outside the village!" The man panted out. "Damn...There are a lot of them."

"Well, enough fooling around I suppose." Jeralt said in a slight serious tone. "While it has been a long time since I've seen those uniforms, I know for a fact that you're wearing them means you can at least defend yourself so you're with me, my daughter and Shortstack over there."

_He's never going to stop calling me that isn't he?_ Robin thought miserably.

"Kid," Jeralt continued, "Take the lead with Shortstack as magical backup. Don't rush or let him go out in front as his close combat skills aren't currently worth a damn...or allow him so you can make him cause a distraction as our enemies laugh at how bad his hand to hand is so that you can kill them nice and easy."

The following string of curse words that flowed out of Robin's mouth caused all that could hear him to blush quite badly. Jeralt however, merely raised both a smirk and an eyebrow at him.

"I think my group has a new game called 'Out curse Robin' to gamble on." Jeralt said amusingly before quickly becoming serious again as he glanced at the trio. "The three of you will pick off these two miss or didn't finish off, but the main goal is to have you as bait to attract the leader towards us while we protect you."

Neat silence reigned as the three gave a subdued determination as they checked their gear for any problems.

"No complaints? Good. Kid, give Shortstack the rest of his gear and let's move out!"

Somewhat ignoring the fuming expression directed at her father as he herded the trio away, Byleth held up Robin's Thunder tome near his hands.

"Nice to see you awaken, Robin." She said in an effort to get him to calm down. "And congratulations on joining our group."

Robin took deep breaths in an effort to calm down. It simply wouldn't to to blow up at the one who saved your life after all.

"...Thank you." He gave out after a moment. "Both for the greeting as well as for coming to my aid. I wish to say more, but we have a battle to win."

He took his tome from her hands to inspect it, not quite realizing that she had held it in a way that caused his fingers to brush her flesh nor the glint in her eyes or the fist pump into the air the moment his eyes were glued downwards into the tome.

While he last saw his Thunder tome was still relatively untouched from the outside, he still needed to check if Jeralt's inspection caused any damage to things like a torn page, lack of magical energy or even smudges in the spell formations. Taking a moment to flip the pages, he confirmed that everything seemed solid enough to last the fight even if he continuously casted for an entire week nonstop. Even if the tome was on its last legs, he should be able to repair it within a few days and gave the proper rituals to the Thunder spirits to make it a proper vessel out of his tome again. Maybe one single day if he rushed it, but with the spells being a lot weaker. His Wilderwind on the other hand, he is grateful he only casted one spell from the tome as it would take comparatively longer to restore it as it was a more complicated spell, if rather wild in how successful its power could become once cast. While he had read a book of Valm's past having a method to cast spells straight from their own health, there were little details on how and he wasn't really keen of trying it anyway.

Closing his Thunder tome, he looked up to Byleth, only to pause as she took a step back, eyes pointedly looking away from him as she placed the hilt of the glass sword between her bosom.

"Could I..." She trailed off, as if uncertain about her next words, "Could I use this sword for a while?"

While he did have reasons to say no and could have said so, the memory of his spar with her father had proven that him waving around a sword and using it in combat could lead to disaster stayed his decision. Not only that, but he did owe her quite possibly his life. How could a glass sword even compare to that?

"Just be aware that blocking with it is a bad idea," Robin stated, causing Byleth's eyes to shift back to him, "So I'm going to be trusting you to use it well."

A moment later was something that caused a shock to his heart.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile.

While Robin was certainly infatuated with her smile, the back of his mind noticed that her eyes held a strange mix of joy and disappointment that baffled him. He could make a wild guess on her joy was due to because of being able to use such a sword, but for the life of him cannot even get a whiff of a chance on the dissapointment. Her next words though, made his mind go blank.

"I will use Shining Slashy Stab to good use."

He didn't know when his hand met his face, but felt it as the right thing to do along with a sigh.

"It's not...that's not...Oi." Robin vainly tried before ignoring it. "Let's just go hunt some bandits."

* * *

The fight towards the leader of the bandits, if one could call it that, was surprisingly easy. With Jeralt and a few of his men easing the pressure of combat for them by dispersing the bandits from forming up too big a group to use swarm tactics against them, did the five take out bandits one by one. A rather noteworthy event was of a sudden ambush from a few rather stealthy enemies caused Robin to cast a ludicrous rapid-fire panicky application of thunder magic that left him gasping for breath that certainly raised eyebrows, shifting most of the bandits focus towards him of how dangerous he currently is.

The other main focus was on Byleth, who became just as dangerous.

Standing in front of Robin, she became the shield that protects his vulnerable form as she weaved a dance of death with a sword in each hand. Every twist in her hips and every twist in her wrists caused a bandit grievous injuries. A lucky few were eventually able to bypass her and could have injured the two if not for Claude's archery skills to delay, and the axe and lance of Edelgard and Dimirti respectively finishing them off, allowing the them to recover safely and resume the slaughter.

To the bandits, it felt like the five were an insurmountable wall that spelled death the moment they drew near. Even if one of them exposed an opening, the others seamlessly covered it up. The ones who were smart enough or just plain cowardly began to flee in different directions as long as it was away from them.

"Idiots!" called out a burly voice, "Just get past the mercenaries and kill those three brats, like this!"

The sound of a feminine grunt caused Robin to turn his head enough to see for a moment of Edelgard backing away and tossing what was left of her axe away to pull out a dagger to defend herself from a bandit that he felt fit the description of the bandit leader. Catching Byleth running to support her, he turned his head back and gave a bit of support Dimitri and Claude to give them some breathing space via a thunder spell to a bandits gut, trusting in Byleth's ability to survive for the moment. As the two teens ganged up on the wounded bandit, he spared a glance back to the two girls, the grip on his tome tightening as he witnessed Byleth's covering Edelgard and receiving an axe into the back of her neck as the bandit leader laughed.

* * *

He blinked.

* * *

Robin saw Edelgard backing up, tossing away her broken axe and pulling out a dagger to defend herself from the bandit leader.

_Wait, didn't this happen before?_

Seeing Byleth rush past him gave the increasing feelings of dread from how familiar it seemed. Quickly casting a much weaker Thunder spell to the face of a bandit he was sure he dealt a gut shot before, he quickly turned around, pulled out his blade from his belt and chucked it at the legs of the rushing bandit leader, causing it to briefly entangle them to flail and stumble enough for a prepared Byleth to deflect the axe away with her iron sword and cut a wound into his chest with the glass sword.

_Was my mind playing tricks on me?_ Robin thought as he watched the bandit leader clenched his chest and ran away, causing the rest of the bandits to follow suit. _I couldn't have suddenly gained the ability to foresee a possible future from killing myself right?_

Just before Robin could even give further thought into this sudden variable of his life, a very loud voice echoed into the air.

"The Knight's of Serios are here! We'll cut you down for for terrorizing our students! Hey! The thieves are running away. Go after them. The students seem to be unharmed. And... who's this?"

* * *

As the leader of the group of knights loudly talked to Jeralt and Byleth, Robin checked on the Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude.

"I must thank both you and your friend for saving me," Edelgard started first. "While you're the same age as us, you certainly are an experienced mage to cast so many spells like that. And...Byleth, was it? She is certainly an experienced mercenary as well. Having the Blade Breaker, the former captain of the Knights of Serios as well as being known as the strongest knight to ever live must have done wonders with her skill."

"To be trained under the eyes of such a famous man," Dimirti followed up next, "I must admit to be envious as the teacher leading us fled at the first sight of trouble. It would be an honor to have the chance to seek knowledge from him while I can."

"Considering how loud Captain Alois is insisting on having them follow us," Claude said lastly, "I'm pretty sure we'll get the chance to glean on their experiences. I for one, would love to bend both her and your ears as we travel back to Garreg Mach Monastery."

Filing away the new information of Jeralt's past and of the location they were headed to in his mind, he nodded as if it was natural.

"It is certainly not a problem as helping the three of you may benefit my group in the long run." He said diplomatically. "May I ask what you were doing before the bandit attack?"

"We were doing training exercises for our groups as students of the Officers Academy at the Monastry." Claude then lightly tapped his head as if remembering, "I certainly got the worst of it when that happened."

Edelgard looked at him and said with a deadpanned tone.

"That was because you ran off."

"Too true!" Claude said with a floursh. "I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two hadn't followed me and ruined everything. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous."

"Ah, so that's what you were thinking, Claude." Dimitri nodded along. "And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all."

"His intentions were as clear as day." Edelgard said as she held back a snort. "You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person's words."

"Hm." Dimitri said before he gave his counterattack. "You will prove a lacking ruler if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on."

"Oh, joy." Claude spoke tiredly. "A royal debate between Their Highnesses. I wonder how being completely predictable affects one's ability to wield power. Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I'd say your little exchange smacks of naiveté."

"Me? Naïve?" Edelgard as she once again glared at Claude. "Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?"

Just as the two were about to spark another argument did Byleth walk over beside Robin, a finger in her ear as if trying to regain her hearing after talking to Alois. Dimitri, sensing a chance, gave a salute along with a bow towards her.

"Salutations ser Byleth," Dimitri said in a charismatic voice, "I must speak with the two of you, if you can spare a moment. The way you worked together to hold your ground against the bandits' leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn."

Quickly realizing what he was trying to do, she quickly interjected.

"Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire. I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire's–"

"Halt, Edelgard." Dimitri countered fast. "Please allow me to finish my own proposition. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals such as the two of you. Please, do consider returning to the Kingdom with me."

"Whoa, there! You two sure are hasty." Claude said as he gave a small amused laugh. "Trying to recruit someone you just met. I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors. But it seems there's no time for niceties in this world. So, my capable strangers, let's get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie? "

Before Byleth could give a reply, Robin stepped forward and gave a cough to make sure the attention was on him.

"While I can't speak for her," Robin started out, "But I can certainly say that not only am I new to being in the mercenary group that her father leads, I am also new to these lands and from a far away one at that. Be that as it may, all of us have basically just met. How can we pledge allegiance to one so casually? For such a bond, should we not know each other first?"

At this the other gave an 'ah' for the realization of his words.

"My apologies," Dimitri said with a formal bow, "I have been uncouth in my attempt just now. Perhaps, if time permits, we can share a meal together?"

"I too must apologize," Edelgard said with a nod of her head, "and I extend the same offer to you as well."

"And that makes three of us!" Claude said as he placed both hands behind his head. "I am curious what kind of culture's you've encountered during your journey."

"I take no offense to your actions and would gladly take your offers of a meal." Robin said as he turned towards Byleth. "Isnt that right?"

At her nod, the three gave barely heard sighs of relief as they chatted for a while. Near the end, Dimitri glanced at the glass sword that was on one of Byleth's belt hooks.

"Pardon my rudeness once more," he said with a tone of pleading, "That sword of yours, while a work of art, seems to be the real deal when it comes to a fight. Might I have the chance to examine such a blade?"

Robin and Byleth both glanced at each other, not quite noticing or at least knowing the reason of why Edelgard was shaking her head no frantically and Claude was hastily moving his hand across his throat in a slitting motion once that question came out. In the end, Robin shrugged as what was the harm in letting Dimitri touch it. Seeing his acknowledgement, she pulled out the blade and carefully turned it around so that Dimitri could grasp it by the grip.

"Ah," He said in happiness as soon as his hand touched the sword, "I thank you for allowing me to-"

The sound of glass being crushed echoed into the fives ears as Dimitri gave it a firm grip. They watched silently as a crack appeared on the blade that soon increased until the entire blade burst into multiple shiny particles of light.

"I-I'm terribly sorry..." Dimitri started off. "If you give me some time, I will reimburse you wi-"

Not listening to the words, Robin turned around and started walking away.

"I will listen to your apology later." Robin said in a controlled calm manner. "Just give me some time alone for now."

* * *

While Robin wasn't truly angry, it still hurt that one of his possessions that could remind him of Ylisse was gone, even if it was something he had just found lying somewhere that he didn't have the time to put away before the final battle.

Left to himself, he looked up to the stars above, wondering about his future and if he will ever get back to Chrom and everyone else.

"_Don't...cry...Lissa..._"

He felt he must have some whiplash from looking downwards from hearing an all too familiar voice ring out.

"...Chrom...?

"_...See him...sure of it._"

Robin walked toward where the voices led, revealing multiple small golden fading lights hovering about, Chrom's voice becoming louder within them.

"_...That Robin would survive if our ties were strong enough."_ Chrom's voice becoming louder as Robin drew closer. _This isn't over. I believe Robin is out there...somewhere..._

Robin's eyes began to moisten as he heard the next words of his best friend echoed in his ears.

"_And I'll find him. If it takes me the rest of my days, I'll find him..._"

"_You're right!_" He heard Lissa say next. "_He has to be out there somewhere... And we'll find a way to bring him home. Even if we have to search every open field in this whole stupid world!_"

One by one, the voices of the friends he has made throughout the years followed.

"_I believe the same, my prince. Robin is too strong to simply disappear. It falls to us to look after the realm until he returns._"

Frederick.

"_I can feel it, too. Robin is out there, waiting for us. Though I surely will miss him in the meantime..._"

Stahl.

"_I wish he could have stayed with us long enough to see me grow stronger... But all the more reason to work hard between now and his return!_"

Sumia.

"_If he returns to us now, I might even consider making him tea. ...Myself. Do you hear that, Robin?! ME, making TEA! You should be honored!_

Maribelle.

"_If Robin's anythin' like me, he won't check out just 'cause a job is done. Gotta collect on all the sweet rewards, right?_"

Gaius.

"_Too many times now have I watched loved ones give their lives for me... I must hold on to faith that this time will be different._"

Cordelia.

"_Robin's not gone! He's just...misplaced! I'll wait a thousand years for him/her if I have to!_"

Nowi.

"_There will be one less set of eyes on me as I dance... It feels wrong... Please come back, Robin! Please be out there somewhere!_"

Olivia.

"_Minerva says she still feels Robin is of this world... Also that he smells delicious, but that's neither here nor there..._"

Cherche.

'_We have won our future, but we are in debt to so many sad memories... I pray at least one of those sadnesses will yet be undone._"

Lucina.

"_Thanks to you and the others, I was able to change... And I've got more changin' to do! I wants ya to see it._"

Donnel.

"_You've done so much for me and all of my many, many sisters. You're an extra-special customer. ...I hope we meet again._"

Anna.

"_Robin put others before himself. No one can question his character. But his work is not done. He is still needed here._"

Tiki.

"_Now I know what it really means to be a hero... But heroes always come back to fight again...don't they?_"

Cynthia.

"_Robin... Come back... I need you... We...need you... This world...needs you..._"

Emmeryn.

Robin desperately held his tears in as the voices continued on in waves. Chrom's voice echoed into his ears once more.

"_Robin has secured for us all the most precious gift: a future. Now it falls upon our shoulders to protect what was given. I vow to give my all to healing the damage this war has wrought upon the realm. When Robin returns, I want him to see what his sacrifice bought._"

He fell to his knees and let the tears flow down his cheeks at the last words his friend says.

"_Robin...if you can hear me... You will always have a place here with us. Remember that. Always._"

At that last word, the lights all swarmed together in front of Robin, condensing into a single form and drawing closer to Robin's chest. Without knowing why, he raised his hands below the light.

"_The bond you hold with others have saved you,_" Naga's voice rang into his mind, "_But Grima's last effort to spite all that has been done sent you far beyond all that you or I know._"

Within the light formed an advanced tome, Thoron, that fell into his awaiting hands.

"_Seek out the lights._" Naga's voice continued as the light slowly began to dissipate. "_For they are the wishes of your friends made reality for your safe return. Persevere...and one day a path will appear._"

Both words and the light faded completely, leaving Robin in the near darkness of the night. He stood, his back with a firm resolve from the knowledge he has gained.

He was alive. Grima's revenge for his death. The will of his friends giving birth to strength. A path back.

_I will return._ Robin thought. _Nothing will get between me and my friends._

Walking back, he found Byleth heading toward him.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice. "I don't know how much Shining Slashly Stab means to you, but-"

"It's alright," Robin interrupted her. "A sword will eventually brake, an arrow will fall and a child will turn into an adult. It happens. I can move on without it."

While Byleth somehow gave a skeptical look through her stoic face, Robin coughed and looked away.

"I'm fine, really." He said as he tried to steer the conversation somewhere else. "Let's just head back to the village for some rest alright?"

With that Robin power walked as fast as he could, with Byleth taking several considering glaces following behind.

* * *

**End chapter four**

Wow, about four thousand words...even if some of them are from the games, if slightly altered for Three Houses. This better not be a trend as I feel like five thousand and onwards for the next chapters would break my mind.

Interesting fact: Trying to figure out how Awakening does it's spells led me into reading some lore of the first Fire Emblem game the developers gave out. It was fan translated, but apparently it's uses Shintoism, where people believe that the Kami (referred to as either spirits or gods in English) exist in all things. Gotoh, someone from Marth's (Original, not Lucina) time created a way to borrow such a power and warned mankind at the same time on using it. For them, Magic is the ability to harness the energy that exist naturally with spell books and the healing staves as vessels to store energy. To use magic, it requires one to chant keywords or possess mental control techniques. Praying to the kami in question gives the keywords and increases their mental capacity. Not sure why and I'm skimming the details here just to let you know.

Not sure about Three houses...It's possible for it to be the same way, but without know how to make them other than a certain spoiler of how their special items are made, so a lack of spell tomes and healing staves in the game as they possibly use themselves as vessels to cast instead...which can be an acceptable of why certain characters/classes are physically weak in ingame strength and defense.

...Man, magic is a headache to me. At least there was some explanation I can offer for it.

Next, only for the people on THIS site.

First off, Robin's height. Yeah, his four foot, ten inches height. Some people complained about it in several ways, but I should at least tell you of a half Irish/half British guy I knew in my high school years who WAS that height for three straight years, only to grow taller during the last year. It's rare, but it IS possible.

Next is Robin telling Jeralt the truth. Only WE know the truth and NOT Robin. For all Robin knew, he was just a skilled, but aging mercenary. Take it from our point of view: if there is someone telling us they were the god king of earth and demand all our money, then tell us to turn around and bend over and take it, how would you see that person? Crazy, right? Same thing can apply here. Thus the altered words and half truths.

As for the durability comment...you do realize that was you talking game logic right? He can certainly repair or create tomes if you think about it...the interesting fact I said is the key for it after all. A Bronze sword can actually be repaired at the smithy and...well the last bit of the chapter with the glowing light bit I'll give to you as a way for me to give him other items if you insist with game logic. If you insist on more...then fine the Robin I played always had Armsthrift and a luck of either 48 or 49. If we ever apply Three houses leveling system, it'd be higher than that and he'll never brake his weapons ever again. Translating that into actual words for the fanfic would be a pain mind.

Lastly for that story idea. Not only will i NOT do it, as I already have my hands full trying this story out, I also don't know about what 'My Hero Academia' is. I assume it's a anime/manga, which I (mostly) cut out of my life as not only am I 35/reaching 36 years old, not only do I have a basic job that eats up my time, I also have a rather sizeable backlog of other games, books and fan translated webnovel/light novels to go through as well. There will be no time to try other things until I get everything else done.

Uh, lastly to everyone...would you believe that I rewrote this entire chapter several times, got lost in grinding for exp and skills on the Golden Deer path, come back to almost finish the chapter days ago, but then got distracted with some of my older games both on Steam, my PS4 and whatever Fate/Grand Order updates?

*ducks as if in preparation of a possible lynching*

I'm sorry okay! Have a couple short omakes as I run away!

* * *

**Omake - A woman's needs**

Within the light formed a magazine that fell into his awaiting hands. Confused, he took a look at the front cover only to see the title of 'Playgirl' and the illustrated image of Chrom bare chested that was made by Frederick front and center.

"_Ah,_" Said Naga sheepishly. "_my apologizes. That was mine. I'll send your gift later._"

* * *

**Omake - Too many Red Bulls are bad for you**

Robin stared as the moment Dimitri touched the glass sword, Dimitri's facial features became more feminine, his hair grown longer, his height lessened and two rather sizeable lumps that could rival Edelgards appeared on his chest. Everyone stared at the beauty he gradually turned into while the one in question didn't even notice.

"What is going- my voice!?" Dimitri said in a higher tone. "What happpened to my voice?!"

The sound of crickets echoed throughout the night before Robin pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Fujimaru?" Robin politely asked. "Did Armedlord 2.0 go off and drink four Red Bulls at once again? Ah-huh. Smack him in the back of his head for me will you?"

Not a moment later did Dimitri turn back into his masculine form and Robin ended the call.

"Everyone," Robin said as he put away his cell phone. "Let's never talk of this ever again alright?"

Silence reigned as if in agreement before Claude broke the ice.

"Soooo...how's it like being a woman for once Dimitri? I figured that-"

By the time morning came, Claude had all his teeth grown back in from the healers as they headed back towards Garreg Mach Monastery.


End file.
